


[Podfic of] I Let the Beast In and Then

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: "Stiles rolls his eyes. "What could go wrong, Dad? You nixed everything fun.""</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I Let the Beast In and Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Let The Beast In and Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369598) by [twentysomething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentysomething/pseuds/twentysomething). 



> Beta by [heard_the_owl](http://heard_the_owl.dreamwidth.org)

Length: Length: 19:44  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/I%20Let%20The%20Beast%20In%20and%20Then.mp3) [m4a](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/I%20Let%20The%20Beast%20In%20and%20Then.m4a)


End file.
